Wrong medicine idiot apprentice
by Diana Wong
Summary: When Cross faints due to a fever, Allen decides to go buy some medicine. Upon drinking the medicine something happens to Cross and Allen's thoughts about his master Changes drastically. Allen/Cross YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a fanfic I planned to keep to myself, but a friend of mine convinced me to post it here anyway. So I'm sorry if it's badly written. Uhm... and not to your taste...

* * *

Chapter 1

Cross started to cough again. Allen gave him a worried look. Even if he was scared of his master and often told everyone that he hated him he somehow liked him. They were walking on the road and were really close to the town Cross had told him they were heading to.

"Are you okay master?" Allen asked the redheaded exorcist as he began to cough for the sixth time in ten minutes.

"I'm fine… Let's just keep walking." He mumbled and sighed. Allen thought that the man looked awfully pale, but decided that he wouldn't irritate him by asking him if he was really sure. They continued walking for a couple of minutes before Cross suddenly stopped. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Master?" Allen said worriedly. The redheaded exorcist attempted to take a step when his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Allen stared for several minutes before he ran over to him.

"Master!" he exclaimed and shook the unconscious man lightly. Cross didn't respond. Allen pressed a hand to his forehead and gasped. He was burning up! He had known that his master wasn't feeling well! Why did he have to be so stubborn? He needed to get him to a doctor, but he couldn't carry him to the town.

* * *

Allen was still sitting on the road, trying to wake his unconscious master up by shaking him violently when he heard hooves hitting the ground. He looked up and saw a horse pulling a carriage coming towards them.

"Thank god!" He said and felt relieved as the carriage stopped and the man holding the reins looked down on them.

"Do you need some help boy?" He asked with a smile. Allen nodded.

"Yes! Thank you! My… friend is really sick and needs to get to a doctor in town." He explained and looked over his shoulder at Cross. The man jumped down from the carriage. Allen had to look up to look him in the eyes. The man was even taller than Cross. He walked over to Allen's master and easily picked him up and placed him in the back of the carriage.

"You're lucky that I passed by. He will die if his fever gets any higher." Allen couldn't help but feel a bit scared. Cross wouldn't die because of a simple fever, right? The man jumped back up on the carriage and waited for Allen to go sit down beside his master before taking off again.

* * *

Allen sighed. Cross was in bed, still unconscious. The younger exorcist sighed again. He had been growing a lot lately. He was just a few centimeters shorter than his master now. He gently brushed some red hair out of Cross's face and watched him sleeping. He was still burning hot.

"Master?" He said softly, but as expected he didn't get an answer.

"I'll be right back. I'll go buy some medicine for you." He said and gently patted the man's cheek before grabbing his wallet and walking out of the door.

* * *

He had gotten into the first store he had found and grabbed the first bottle of medicine he found before he paid and headed back. When he walked through the door he found that Cross had woken up. The man was lying in the bed, looking really confused. Allen walked over to him.

"Master Cross! You're awake!" He said and pressed a hand against his forehead. Still burning hot.

"What happened?" the redheaded exorcist asked.

"You fainted due to a fever. I just bought some medicine." Allen answered with a small smile and poured some of it into a glass. Cross took the glass and looked at the liquid before gulping it down.

"It didn't taste as bad as I thought it would…" He mumbled and handed the glass back to Allen, who laughed softly.

"Try to get some sleep while I go buy something to eat." He said. Cross merely nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep within four minutes.

* * *

Allen hummed lightly for himself as he was walking back towards the inn they were staying at. He had bought a lot of food and he couldn't wait to eat it. He was wondering how everyone was doing back in headquarters. Was Lavi still irritating Kanda? Was Komui still embarrassing Leenalee and did Krory and Miranda have fun? He had to write to them again and tell them that Cross wasn't as mean as he usually was. Suddenly he heard a scream. It sounded like it came from the inn. He hurriedly ran the last few meters. He burst into the room he shared with Cross and stared. Someone was there, but he wasn't sure if it was Cross. It was a boy his own age, but shorter. His hair was just as red as his masters, but only reached his shoulders and he wore Cross's clothes, but they were too big for him. The boy was glaring directly at Allen.

"You! Idiot apprentice! What have you done to me!?" He screamed. Allen blinked in surprise.

"Idiot… apprentice? MASTER!?"

* * *

It had turned out that Allen had walked into the wrong store and bought the wrong medicine. His master was now both sick… and a young teenager. Allen had gone out and bought some clothes that Cross could use while stuck in his young body. No one knew how long he would stay a teenager. Not even the owner of the store. Allen looked at his sleeping master. He wasn't wearing his mask like he usually did and Allen found himself drawn to his pretty face. He thought the young Cross was attractive and was angry with himself for thinking that. His master would kill him if he knew what he was thinking. He looked closer at his master's face. It really was pretty. He reached out before he could stop himself and gently touched Cross's cheek. Soft. His master leaned into his touch and mumbled something in his sleep. Allen stared a while before a small smile appeared on his lips. He could definitely get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, my. Chapter 2 already? I'm already spoiling you! Feed me the Reviews and I might continue to spoil you ~

* * *

Chapter 2

He could definitely not get used to this. Even if Cross now had a pretty face, a very pretty face indeed, he was still the same old bastard.

"Walk faster idiot apprentice!" Cross roared, clearly pissed. Allen tried to keep up with him, but the luggage he was carrying was slowing him down.

"C-can't we walk a little slower?!" He asked. Cross stopped walking and turned around to look at him. Allen stopped too, panting heavily from all the walking and the heavy luggage.

"You want to walk slower huh? Well I want to be normal again. You can't always get what you want so walk faster!" Cross said and started to walk faster than before. Allen swore he was going to kill the man in his sleep. He started to walk and wasn't allowed to stop before he finally collapsed and stayed unconscious.

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes. It was warm and even though he was lying on the ground it felt comfortable. He looked down on himself just to see Cross's black coat with gold trimmings over himself. When did it get there? He slowly sat up and looked around. His eyes caught a glimpse of something red. Cross's hair. The man, now turned teen was coughing wildly, gasping for air. Allen slowly walked over to him.

"I told you we should have waited until you felt better." He said and put the coat around his shaking master.

"I'm fine." Cross said and began to cough again.

"No you're not." Allen persisted and lifted him up, earning a stream of complaints. He sat down in front of the campfire with Cross in his lap, thinking that he was going to enjoy the fact that he was taller than his master at the moment.

"Oi. I don't want to sit i…" Cross started to cough before he could finish his sentence. Allen hugged him.

"I don't care. You're sick and you're shaking like a leaf. You need warmth." To his surprise Cross kept quiet. Curiosity took over.

"Master?" he asked, but got no answer. General Cross had fainted.

* * *

Now that they didn't have as much luggage as before Allen was able to carry Cross on his back. The redhead had been complaining about being carried the first two and a half hours, but eventually got tired of it and was now leaning his head against Allen's shoulder in boredom.

"Are you okay master?" Allen asked him, worried that the fever was the cause of his silence.

"Mm…" Cross answered and closed his eyes.

"You're so quiet."

"Shut up… You're warm… It's making me sleepy…" The redhead answered. Allen couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"That's actually kind of cute." Realizing what he just said, Allen immediately fell silent. Cross's eyes snapped open.

"What? Did you just… call me cute?" He asked, staring at the back of Allen's head. Allen didn't answer. Why did he say that? Cross wasn't cute in any kind of way. Okay, he was quite adorable when he was asleep and not speaking. A quiet Cross was a cute Cross. Allen mentally slapped himself. No, not cute. Still a slave driver. Not cute at all, a ruthless slave driver, that's what the redhead was. To Allen's surprise this ruthless slave driver chose to hide his face in his shoulder.

"Master? Are you feeling alright?" Earning no answer, Allen decided it was time for a break and put Cross down on a stone beside the road.

"Master?" Cross quickly turned his face away, but his apprentice had seen it. The redhead was blushing. Allen couldn't let this opportunity go. It must be his teenage body that made him react that way. Allen smirked and leaned closer.

"You're blushing master. Is it because of me? Your male apprentice?" He whispered into his ear, successfully making the other teen blush a darker shade of red.

"N-no… I-it's the fever." The redhead stuttered, still not looking at him. Allen laughed quietly.

"If that's the case I'll have to take care of you." He said and kissed Cross's forehead.

"Hm… No. I don't think it's the fever." He said teasingly. The redhead stared at him, for once not sure of how he should threaten or insult his apprentice. He could see that Allen was enjoying this.

"I-idiot!" He exclaimed. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nice comeback master."

* * *

Awkward silence. Very awkward silence indeed. Allen felt very uncomfortable. He was carrying Cross on his back again and the redhead hadn't said anything since the small break at the side of the road. They were very close to the next town. Hopefully things would be less awkward when they got there. Allen quietly thought about what he had said to Cross. Was he developing some kind of crush on him? No… was that even possible? What was there to like about Cross anyway? Sure, he had beautiful hair, a beautiful smile, excellent fighting skills and his small rare acts of kindness… Another mental slap to Allen Walker.

"Get a grip." He mumbled to himself at the same time as Cross started to cough again.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked, waiting for his master to tell him he was fine.

"I… don't feel so well…" Was what he got instead. He immediately stopped walking.

"Let's take a break." He mumbled and put his master down in the grass. Cross was rather pale and he really didn't look well. Allen once again started to get worried. Did they have any water? No, of course they didn't. There should be a river or something nearby though.

"Stay here. I'll get some water." He said and hesitantly left Cross.

* * *

Cross looked up at the bright sky. His head was hurting really badly and he felt a bit nauseous. His body was feeling heavy as well. Stupid fever. He hated to be sick. Last time he had been this weak was when he travelled together with Neah. Come to think of it. He'd been sick quite often as a child. Why was he thinking about the past anyway? When this was all over he was going to drink. Lots and lots of expensive wine. Especially…. How odd. He couldn't remember the name of his favourite wine.

"Fucking fever…" He mumbled and closed his eyes, since the sky was a bit too bright for his liking. He could hear steps. Finally! What took Allen so long?

"There's a kid here." A man's voice said. Cross tensed. It wasn't Allen.

"Is he alone?" A woman said.

"It appears so." The man answered.

"Good. I don't have to wait until we're in town. He's alive isn't he?" The woman said. Cross could hear them moving closer. Who were these people? He opened his eyes and sat up, surprising both the man and the woman.

"Go the fuck away." He said and tried to glare at them. His fever was making it hard and he had sat up too fast. He had gotten a bit dizzy.

"Oh, so he's awake? It'll make it more fun. I love when they scream and beg for me to stop." The man said with a grin. This was not good.

"Please entertain us kid."

* * *

Allen was getting frustrated. He couldn't find any water and he didn't want to leave Cross alone for too long either, but the water…

"Just ten more minutes." He said to himself and continued to look for a river. As soon as he was done with this he had to get Cross to town. They would get a doctor and he'd force Cross to stay in bed until he was completely cured. He could protest as much as he wanted. Allen sighed lightly and thought back on Cross's appearance as a teenager. How could something so cute turn into something so… so Cross? He sighed again. He was definitely developing some kind of crush on his master. That wasn't a good thing. Though he wondered what it would feel like to kiss him? Could he make him blush again? He mentally slapped himself for the third time that day.

"Get a grip Allen!" He said and stumbled over a root.

"Woah!" He fell face first right into… water.

* * *

For the first in a very long time Cross felt scared. It could be the fact that he was all alone and with a teenager's body. It could be the fact that he was too sick to be able to defend himself properly. It could be the fact that it was more than one person or it could be all of them combined. He backed away from the man and the woman, somehow getting up on his feet. His body felt so heavy and he was so dizzy. He felt embarrassed that he had to scream for Allen to come help him, but there wasn't much he could do alone. He could feel his arm getting grabbed and panicked slightly.

"Allen!" He screamed, hoping his apprentice wasn't too far away.

"All..!" The man covered his mouth with his hand to shut him up. Cross struggled weakly. The man's hand had a weird smell. It was making him even dizzier than before. He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness.

"Don't knock him out yet." The woman said. The man quickly took his hand away from the redhead's mouth and replaced it with something else.

"Sorry. I forgot." He said.

"He looks sick… Whatever. It doesn't matter as long as we get to test it. Hold him still." The woman said and opened her purse. Cross didn't see what she picked up, but guessed pretty quickly what it was when he felt a small sting in his left arm. A syringe.

* * *

He was tied up, sick and starting to feel weird. The woman looked him over.

"It seems it's working. I wonder what he'll see." She said and nodded towards the man. He kneeled down beside the half conscious redhead and poked him lightly in the side.

"Uh…" Cross said, not really aware of what was going on. He was starting to see things. Things he really didn't want to see. His eyes widened in both shock and horror. The woman was writing down his reactions.

"He's trembling." The man said. The woman nodded lightly.

"Of course. The serum will make you see your worst nightmares after all. Whatever this kid is seeing is terrifying to him." She said nonchalantly. Cross tried to pull his arms free. The feeling that he needed to flee was overwhelming. He couldn't get his arms free. The fever wasn't making this any better. He tried to scream for help, but the fabric in his mouth prevented him from getting any words out, only muffled sounds got through.

* * *

Allen sighed lightly. He had finally gotten the water. It had taken longer than he thought and he'd gotten a bruise on his forehead in the process. He finally reached the place where he had left Cross.

"I've got the wa…" He stopped mid-sentence. Why was Cross tied up? There were no one else there. He got closer. Cross's eyes were wide open in pure horror. Allen took the fabric out of his mouth and then proceeded by trying to untie his hands. The redhead's wrists were bleeding after trying to get out of the rope. As soon as Allen untied the rope Cross started to struggle. He pushed Allen, clawed at him and tried to get away, all while making terrified sounds. Allen had no idea of what was going on, but he needed to calm Cross down. The redhead were trembling terribly. The apprentice pulled his master into a hug, holding him tight, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Sch. It's okay. You're safe, Cross." He said in a gentle voice and pretended that he didn't feel his shirt getting wet from what probably was tears.

* * *

Allen had somehow managed to bring his unconscious master into town and to the nearest inn. He was now watching him sleep. The doctor had already been there and given them medicine. Allen still had no idea of what had happened while he was out looking for water. All he knew was that someone must have been there while he was gone and they had given him something. The apprentice had seen the very small mark left by a syringe. Who would do that to a sick person? Or to anyone at all really? Allen had never seen Cross so frightened before and he had been kind enough to pretend that he didn't know that his master was crying. He was pretty sure Cross would hate to be seen or heard crying. Allen sighed lightly and stroke some hair out of the redhead's face. He looked calm now at least. Hopefully he had good dreams. Allen looked at him for a while before deciding that doing something small wouldn't be bad. He leaned forward and kissed Cross's forehead.

"Sleep well."


End file.
